Untitled
by japanfan
Summary: ABANDONED...If you give me ideas, I'll give you a plot! Currently a battle's going on. What's gonna happen? I dunno, go read and review!


japanfan speaking. I'm starting a new fanfiction, currently called Untitled. I'll come up with a name eventually, unless you wanna help out. What? I even forgot the plot of this fanfic! 

Now, I know you're reading my other fanfic, To My Ichiban, right? Great! I knew I could count on you. This will mostly be in the Zoids setting, with a few ideas from other anime, I think. I'm not sure you'll like this fic, but who cares. So, you'd better die first if you don't review. Okay? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any other anime or whatever "stolen" idea that I have forgotten. I own everything else...right? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** Untitled**   
_ by japanfan_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ "The area within a nine-mile radius is a designated zoid battlefield. Only authorized personnel are allowed on the battlefield. Warning! All unauthorized personnel is to leave the area. Scanning area...battlefield set up! Battle mode 0982. The Blitz team versus the Storm team. Ready...fight!"_

"Let's go, Liger!" yelled a particular blond boy. The Liger0 zoid that Bit was in roared in agreement, and charged off into battle. 

The Blitz team was fighting in Class S, and they just got back from their vacation after they had won the Royal Cup. They already had a few battles, so this particular one was just one of the first that the Blitz team had fought in Class S. Every dream about being in Class S came true. The battles were definitely more challenging, and the promised prize money that was supposedly even greater than Class A or below was pouring in. Life was good...and Bit had finally paid off the debt from the parts that were given to him by Doc. Now he was finally getting his share of money. Trigger-happy Leena was still trigger-happy Leena, Brad was still the mercenary who really didn't need to be a mercenary anymore, and Jamie was..well, Jamie. Or, to his subconscious, Wild Eagle. But anyways, back to the battle... 

The Storm team had three zoids: there were two war sharks and a gunsniper with long-range rifles. However, only the war sharks were visible. The gunsniper was nowhere to be seen, and no one on the Blitz team really knew if the third zoid was a gunsniper or not. In fact, they assumed the third zoid was a war shark as well. 

Inside the Shadow Fox's cockpit, Brad was critical. "Have they lost their minds? Why are they only using two zoids instead of three?" 

"I don't know, they must've lost their minds," Leena replied, unsure. "Do you think they might have a third zoid hidden out there?" 

"Dunno. Possibly. But be careful anyway. They might have a trick up their sleeve." 

"Roger that." 

The two war sharks were heading for them in the sand, and Leena yelled, "Oh no you don't!" She began firing at the sand where they were, but they split up. 

"Wait! Why are they splitting up?" Leena cried as she looked around for the "underwater" zoids. 

"You scared them off, that's why," Brad's voice said over the intercom. 

"What did you say?!" 

"I said, 'you scared them off, that's why.'" 

"Why you little-!" Leena's voice was cut off when the a war shark appeared behind Leena's gunsniper and fired a deadly shot at her. The bullet hit its target, and Leena and her gunsniper were put out of commission. 

"What! Already! I didn't even get to use all my ammo yet!" Leena was sulking. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" 

Brad looked around. "Hey, where did Bit go?" 

Leena snapped out of her fury. "Huh? I don't know..." 

Suddenly Brad got the instinct to look around. The two war sharks were heading straight for him. He used the smoke generator on his Shadow Fox to confuse them, then shot at one and put it out of commission. Unfortunately, the second war shark was no where to be found. Brad muttered, "Darn it!" 

He began walking around, looking for any signs of the war shark. But all of a sudden a shot fired out and hit him. The systems froze, and unfortunately for Brad, he was put out of commission. 

"So there it was! I'm gonna get you now!" Bit and the Liger0 sped past the fallen Shadow Fox and ran in a particular direction, going in zigzags. 

"Bit! What the heck are you doing?! You mean to tell me you were laying around when you could've helped us with the war sharks?!" Both Leena and Brad were steaming at Bit. 

"What? I noticed a gunsniper running to some of the larger sand dunes and lost track of it." 

Brad said incredulously, "You mean there's a gunsniper out there?" 

"Well, yeah, it had some long range rifles, didn't you see it?" 

Both Brad and Leena were silent. 

"Ah, ha! There you are!" There was a sound of a shot. Then there was a "Ha! Missed me!" Then, a few seconds later, there was a "What! Whew! That was close!" 

"What was close, Bit?" Leena asked. 

"A war shark just appeared and shot at me. Lucky it barely missed. Hey, isn't this illegal, to have a fourth zoid on a three-on-three battle?" 

"There is no fourth zoid." The judge appeared over the intercom. "There were only three zoids from the Blitz team and three zoids from the Storm team." 

"What? You guys didn't take care of the war sharks?" 

"I took care of one," Brad said, "but the other got away." 

"Oh, I see. Well, this means a little change of plans here..." 

"What'd ya gonna do, Bit?" Leena asked. 

"Just sit back and watch me." 

"..." 

"What, you don't trust me?" 

"Yeah." Brad's voice said. 

"Oh, so you want me to lose the battle for you." 

"Not that it would matter; you only have a shot gun. How are you supposed to put a war shark out of commission? The Jager armor is just for speed; the Snider's just for close combat, you can't do that with a warshark; and the Snager is for opponets with tough armor or that you have multiple opponets in the same area. Even the war shark's dissapeared." 

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT LIGER AND I ARE INCOMPETENT?!" 

"Well, you could put it that way." 

"Jamie! Get the Maintenance Deck ready. I'm goin' in." 

"What?! How do you plan to accomplish anything that way?!" 

"I'm gonna use the system Jager." 

"WHAT?! YOU WON'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS!" 

"I've beaten a war shark before with it, remember?" 

"..." 

Bit bounded into the Hover Cargo. "Liger0 secured on the Maintenance Deck!" 

The wheel containing Bit's transformation parts opened up, revealing a jumble of arms. They all reached out, and grabbed the corresponding part directly in front of it. The wheel closed, turned, and stopped at Jager's parts. The wheel opened again, revealing the jumble of arms again, but this time, a part was clamped in every arm. They all reached out and attached the part to their corresponding niches. Then the arms retracted and the wheel closed up again. The floor that Liger was standing up began rising to the top of the cargo. 

Jamie's voice sounded through the computers, "Liger0 Yager, CAS complete!" 

The Liger had reached the top of the Cargo, and a "door" opened. The ramp spread itself and the Liger prepared for launch. Bit, in all his excitement, yelled with passion, "GOOOO JAGER!" 

The Liger roared with Bit as it sped off the ramp, down, down, and hit the ground running. It was action time. 

Shots immediately filled the air as Jager pounded over the sand towards the last time he saw the gunsniper. Some scratched the armor, but didn't do so much harm. Bit thought, "that gunsniper could really hurt me. Better do something fast." 

"Bit, what are you doing? Get out of the line of fire already!" 

"One step ahead of you, Leena. Let's do it, partner!" 

Liger roared in agreement and used its ion boosters to get right up to the gunsniper, who was vainly trying to shoot at it. 

Jager began to prepare for its strike laser claw, and its fore feet began glowing. The Liger0 took its deadly jump and Bit yelled, "STRIKE...LASER...CL-!" 

The Liger was about to put that gunsniper out of commission, when a sudden bullet rang out of the sky and hit the Liger. It was the war shark. 

"WHAT?! I GOT HIT?! I SHOULD'VE SEEN IT COMING!" Bit was frustrated at forgetting about the war shark. He should've watched himself. He stared at the computer, waiting for it to tell him that the system froze over. It never did. 

"Bit, get out of there, you've got two zoids comin' at you!" 

Bit immediately took Jamie's advice and jumped out of the way. _ What happened? Didn't he get hit? Why didn't his computer freeze? _

Jamie's voice came over the comlink. "I get their strategy now. There were two war sharks and one gunsniper. The gunsniper was hidden so that the Storm team's opponets would assume that the gunsniper was a war shark, too. The two war sharks are equipped with almost everything: a long-range gun at the top of the zoid, a device that lets them bring in stormy clouds, etc. When one of the war sharks go down, the other one hides to cover for the gunsniper, which has long range rifles to keep the opponent in a frenzy, but when the opponent gets in too close, the gunsniper's useless, the reason why the remaining war shark flees, so it can attack the zoid that's come too close to the gunsiper!" 

Leena was amazed. "What a strategy..." 

Bit was thinking hard. _ If that's the way they did it, _ Bit thought, _ then I have to get those zoids far enough apart. _   
  
  
  
  


And so, _ Untitled _ began.   
  
  
  
  


_ japanfan_


End file.
